Lazy Afternoons with You
by twilight star16
Summary: NamineXRoxas [ONESHOT] Afternoons together felt like they would never end. Being with you made me happy and forget all my troubles. Even when we're apart you'll wait for me to spend another lazy afternoon with you.


Lazy Afternoons with You

Namine sat quietly in the grass waiting for Twilight to come to draw the sky as the sun sets. She sighed, another hour of nothing before twilight, she thought. Namine lay next to her sketchbook in the grass and enjoyed the gentle breeze in the air. She closed her eyes for a minute but realized there was something behind her. She opened her eyes and saw a boy with spiky blonde hair that seemed to point in every direction standing behind her, she sighed.

"What is it Roxas? Why are you here?" she asked.

"What? I can't hang out in my favorite place in this town?" Roxas asked.

"I didn't realize this was your spot I'll just be going," Namine said getting up, brushing the grass off her dress.

"I didn't say you have to go," Roxas said.

"Make up your mind," Namine sighed. Her afternoon was now ruined because Roxas was here.

"You draw?" Roxas asked.

"Obviously, I draw all the time at school, you know school, the place where you constantly ignore me," Namine said.

"We go to the same school?" he asked.

"Exactly my point," said Namine. "Don't you have something better to do?"

"Why do you?" Roxas retorted.

"Unlike you I'm responsible," She said. "I have a lot of things I have to do when I get home."

"Then why are you here?" he asked.

"Well…" Namine did not know how to answer this.

"Exactly, don't you ever have a feeling of wanting to relax every once in awhile?" he asked.

"Well I guess I do," Namine admitted. "But I rarely get the chance to do so."

"How about right now?" he suggested. "I'm probably getting in your way so I guess I'll leave."

"No it's okay, it's nice to talk to someone," Namine said.

"Okay then," he grinned. "Did you ever see the sky during Twilight?"

"Yeah I have, but I want to draw a picture of it," Namine said. She and Roxas looked up at the sky and watch the sun set to Twilight. Namine hurriedly drew the sky in silence as Roxas watch her draw. The sun soon disappeared behind the horizon; Namine stopped sketching.

"So what do you think?" Namine asked.

"Wow, It's really good, I don't think I can ever draw like that," Roxas said impressed.

"Do you want me to teach you?" Namine offered.

"Is that a date?" Roxas asked.

"You know Roxas, you ask way too many questions," Namine said ignoring his question.

"I was kidding, can you teach me? What happen to that busy life of yours?" Roxas asked.

"I think I can come tomorrow," Namine said.

"Okay see you then!" Roxas said getting up and waved at Namine.

Namine looked down at her sketch and decided to give it to Roxas tomorrow.

xXxXxXxXxXx

Namine approached the spot where she was yesterday and saw Roxas taking a nap on the grass, this made her smile.

"Roxas?" Namine poked him on the shoulder, he didn't wake up.

Namine giggled and decided to draw him sleeping. She was still busy drawing him when he woke up from his nap.

"Hey Namine!" he said embarrassed Namine found him sleeping.

"Here," Namine said giving him a piece of paper, he opened it.

"Ha, very funny," Roxas smiled.

"How long were you here?" Namine asked.

"The whole day," he said, folding the drawing and put it into his pocket.

"You were here this long?" Namine said surprised. "I didn't even tell you what time we meet here again."

"I had a feeling you come early so I did to," said Roxas. "I was right by the way."

"Yeah, you're always right," Namine grinned.

"So is your mom mad at you for leaving and not doing your duties?" Roxas said.

"It summer vacation and I still have a lot of work at home. So yes, if I get in trouble, I will hold you responsible," Namine said.

"Hey I didn't tell you had to come," Roxas said.

"Relax, I was joking," Namine laughed.

"Funny, where's your sketch pad?" He asked.

"I left it at home, thought I might have a lazy afternoon doing nothing," She said. "Sorry, I was supposed to teach you to draw."

"It's okay, don't worry about it," Roxas put his head on the grass and looked up. "One way that makes your lazy afternoon fun, is to watch the cloud."

"That does sound nice," Namine said looking up.

"That cloud looks like a tiger," Roxas said. "What do you see?"

"I see a cloud," Namine said.

"Come on, use your imagination," Roxas said.

"I see two little kids playing in the sandbox, just like we used to do," Namine said.

"Namine…" Roxas said.

"What?" she asked.

"Never mind it's nothing," he said.

There was an awkward silence, "I think I should be getting back," Namine said.

"I'm sorry," Roxas said.

"For what?" Namine asked.

"For not playing with you anymore when we were little," Roxas apologized.

"That's okay," Namine grinned. "I do have to go but let's meet tomorrow! I have an idea and I'll tell you tomorrow."  
"That's mean, what's your idea?" he asked.

"Ask me that tomorrow," Namine smiled. "I do want you to have this."

Roxas looked at the picture of the sky Namine drew yesterday, "Namine thanks!"

"See you tomorrow!" Namine waved.

xXxXxXxXxXx

Namine approached Roxas who was sitting on the grass watching the clouds.

"Guess who?" Namine asked covering his eyes with her hand.

"Is it a girl?" Roxas teased, Namine stuck her tongue at him and took her hands off his hands.

"So what's your idea," Roxas asked immediately.

"Follow me," Namine took his hand. They walked to the park they played at when they were little.

"Aren't we a little too old for the park?" He asked.

"No one is ever too old for the park," Namine said sitting in the sandbox, Roxas joined her.

"I have some bad news," Namine sighed.

"What? Am I sitting on wet sand?" Roxas asked.

"No you're not," Namine laughed, but she frowned again. "My mom is making me move so I can't visit you anymore."

"When are you moving?" he asked.

"Tomorrow," she sniffed.

"Don't cry; make your last day fun!" Roxas said trying to cheer her up.

"I'm glad that I was able to spend those afternoons with you Roxas," said Namine.

"Same here," Roxas said. "I'm sorry I don't talk to you much at school. I always thought you still hated me. Now I wish that I could have talk to you more."

"Same here," Namine said digging a hole.

"I'll be right back," Roxas said getting up. He returned with two bars of ice cream in his hands.

"TahDah! Sea Salt Ice Cream!" He smiled.

"I have never tried one of these," Namine said talking a bite. "It's really good!"

"Yeah, I eat these all the time," Roxas said.

The sun started to set; Namine and Roxas looked up watching sadly as their last afternoon together was over.

"So I guess you have to leave," Roxas said quietly.

"Yeah," Namine said.

"Well goodbye," Roxas said, he kissed her on the cheek and blushed a little.

"What was that?" Namine blushed.

"You know to say goodbye," Roxas said still red in the face, he gave her a quick hug and left.

"Bye Roxas," Namine said sadly still waving goodbye even after she couldn't see him anymore.

xXxXxXxXxXx

Namine packed the last of her things and looked around sadly around at her room.

"Namine let's go! We have to go now!" Namine's mom called out. She brought her things down and put it in the car.

"I know this is hard for you, but if we move we can have more time to spend with each other!" Namine's mom said excited.

"Yeah," she sighed.

They droved off in the car toward their new destination. Her mom drove past the spot where she spent with Roxas, Namine looked and thought she saw Roxas, but it was just her imagination.

A Few Hours Later…

Once they settled in their house, Namine unpacked her things and sat on her new bed.

"Namine come here will quick!" Namine's mom called out. Namine went downstairs and found her mom in the kitchen.

"I completely forgot that there was a not for you on the front door before we left," Namine's mom handed it to her.

Namine took one look at it and rushed back into her room. She opened the note and smiled to herself as she read it:

To Namine,

Even if you moved I'll still wait for you to come back.

I can't wait to spend another lazy afternoon with you

Author's note: My first one shot, hope you liked it!


End file.
